puppetsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Puppet Saga: Episode I The Sith Lord Attacks
*Soon after Sesamos |preceded by=*Sesamos: Rise of the Sith'' *''Sesamos'' |followed by=[[Episode 2|''Puppet Saga: Episode II The War Begins]] }} Puppet Saga'': Episode I ''The Sith Lord Attacks is the first installment of Noah's series, the Puppet Saga. It was released on September 16, 2014. Synopsis Thomas and Kermit have been through a lot together in the past few days. But as they soon realised the Sith Lords from Sesamos were attacking their house, they begin to have doubts for the future. Development Pre-Production Script-writing began around May 2014, and Episode II was the first script written. Thomas was confirmed to be in it not long after the script was written. A few changes were made to the script over time, and was finally finished by the time filming commenced. Plot On a normal day, Kermit is singing The Rainbow Connection when he hears gunshots, and quickly discovers that he and Thomas are being attacked. After they take cover inside, Kermit reveals that the attacker may be Darth Elmo, and outlines his past on the planet Sesamos. After being attacked more, Kermit jokes that they should build laser swords, which Thomas responds to seriously, making himself a blue one and Kermit a green. Now armed, they fight against the forces, and defeat them, right before Darth Elmo reveals himself to be responsible for the attack. Without being able to stop it, Kermit watches as the Sith draws force lightning onto Thomas, wounding him as Darth Elmo flees the scene. Shortly before Thomas dies, he tells Kermit to avenge him, and to get an apprentice and also revealing that the Sith has his own apprentice. After his best friend dies, Kermit angrily jumps towards the camera. Opening Crawl Cast *Noah as Kermit and Darth Elmo *Thomas Muller as Thomas Muller Appearances *Darth Elmo *Kermit *Lermit *Thomas Muller *Noah Tolmach |l-characters= *Darth Daniel *Darth Elmo *Kermit *Lermit *Thomas Muller *Noah Tolmach |creatures= |droids= |c-events= *Jedi-Eternals conflict **Encounter in Napoleons *War for Earth **Death of Thomas Muller |l-events= *Great Sith War **Encounter in Napoleons *War for Earth **Death of Thomas Muller |c-locations= *Earth-9471 **Milky Way Galaxy ***Earth ****Australia *****Napoleons ******Thomas Muller's house ***Outer Space |l-locations= *Earth-9471 **Milky Way Galaxy ***Earth ****Australia *****Napoleons ******Thomas Muller's house ***Outer Space |c-organizations= *Darth *Jedi *Sith |l-organizations= *Darth *Jedi *Sith |c-species= *Human *Sesamonian **Frog **Sesamonian human |l-species= *Human *Sesamonian **Frog **Sesamonian human |c-vehicles= *Sith fighters |l-vehicles= *Sith fighters |c-technology= *Lightsaber **Kermit's first lightsaber **Thomas's lightsaber |l-technology= *Lightsaber **Kermit's first lightsaber **Thomas's lightsaber |c-miscellanea= *The Force **Dark side of the Force *Language **Basic *Lightsaber combat *Uno |l-miscellanea= *The Force **Dark side of the Force *Language **Basic *Lightsaber combat *Uno }} Reception After post production came to an end of Episode I, it got many views on YouTube and was very well liked by fans, supporters and actors of the series. The second episode was confirmed to be coming soon via the official website and has since been set to be out in mid-October. Gallery Kermit.jpg|Kermit sitting on the chair singing Rainbow Connection. Scroll-1.jpg|The scrolling text of Episode 1. Darth_Elmo_enter.jpg|Darth Elmo attacking. Thomas_Kermit_look.jpg|Kermit getting angry over Thomas's death. Trivia *Despite his death, Thomas briefly returns in Episode II in Earth-1218. *When this episode was principally recorded, the Kermit puppet wasn't entirely built, but was finished by the end. Category:Episodes Category:Main Episodes